Bugs (Skyrim)
Bugs *cannot complete blade in the dark when the dragon shouts and the other dragon comes out of the burial this does not happen instead he just keeps shouting *Items looted from a corpse that have a world model and fall from the NPCs upon death (e.g. weapons and shields) will sometimes not despawn the world model when the item itself has been looted from the corpse's inventory, allowing players to pick up the world model and obtain a duplicated item *(PS3) Second word of power for Clear Sky's shout won't update. Either disappears when you get close or will flash in and out. *The quests "Joing The Stormcloaks" & "Season Unending" stop me from talking to Ulfric, he says you have to complete "Joing The Stormcloaks" but you can't talk to Galmar either, he says a piece of dialog relating to "Season Unending" Any ideas how to fix? --I have the same problem bro! Me too!!!!! Same! *In the thieves guild quest Blindsighted the cutscene with Mercer always makes him get stuck on a rock or something and the movie clip will never end. I fixed this by pausing and unpausing. *(PS3) Under Saarthal quest Collect the four artifacts able to collect the firsty 2 but gate is up preventing from picking up the other two including the necklace that allows the gate to be moved. *(PC) The matching set perk has no effect on ebony armor (legendary), not sure if this occurs with normal ebony armor. *Boots of the Old Gods have a different model than previewed (with transparent ankles) *Helmet of the Old Gods has a different model than previewed. *'House of Horrors' Bug - On entering the Abandoned House for the quest, the Justicar does nothing, in order to continue the mission you must kill him, after continuing to the Daedric altar and after the ensuing dialog, you are unable to leave the house. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) *Dwarven Armillary Quest Orb cannot be expanded/shrunk with Frostbite or Flames. People have to revert back to a previous save game before placing the orb in the armillary before continuing. *Dual Wield bug, improved weapons of the same variety (ie. Orcish Sword Superior) cannot be dual wielded through hotkeys. They will also unbind the key. Glitches (PS3) In the town of Riverwood there is an npc named "Hod". You can sell him firewood but sometimes he doesn't walk to the mill and becomes frozen in his home, he will never leave. (PS3) Sometimes when you equip arrows and then you sell them to any vendor the arrows will still be equiped on your characters back. (Solution) This can be fixed by buying or looting the same sort of arrows back and then un-equip them before you sell them. Campfires do not hurt you. Players have no shadow in the first person camera. Sometimes, when picking up items off a table or shelf, all other items on that surface will immediately vanish. If you are outside, raindrops fall through objects, like roofs etc. (PC) If the player remaps the Sheathe function to a mouse shoulder button, menu functions that require the R key (dropping, crafting, etc.) become impossible. Not sure if it has to do with mouse buttons only or sheathe for that matter, re-mapping sheathe causes "take all" on containers and "give item" to companion to break. (PC) If Use/Activate action is mapped to mouse key (M4 e.g.) then it's not possible to pickup books, notes and letters. If action is mapped to some other keyboard key picking up works fine. (PC) Unable to unequip swap magic on right hand without dual wielding and removing weapons beforehand (PC) Opening the Steam overlay in menus has a tendency to break the Tab key for the current play session, making certain menus impossible to close. Morokei mask deletes face textures In Bleakfalls Burrow, sometimes the stones (bird, snake, whale) for the first lever puzzle wont turn, loading fixed once, but died, forgot to save, now even loading wont fix it. Exiting the cave and re-entering sometimes works to fix this. One time, I must have spawned strangley because my compain Lydia appeared dead on the floor but I could speak to her and she would appear to be dragging along the floor when she followed me. But the glitch fixed itself when I fast-travelled. (Xbox360) If Lydia dies before you marry someone, her body will arive at the door during the wedding. The only solution I found was to drag Lydia's body downstairs and re-propose marriage. (PC) Re-mapping directional keys from WASD to ESDF, does not change directional keys in map view. However, directional keys in menus seem to work fine. Swamp river water was missing halfway through the stream, but i still heard the water sound and i could swim in it. After shooting my bow and arrow's, When I went to go pick up my arrows on the ground it said I picked up a arrow but the arrow was still on the ground and couldent be picked up again. (PS3) My companion Lydia randomly disappeared while I was walking on a trail with no enemys near by I fast traveled she wasent there and never seen her again. (PS3/Xbox360) Animals don't drown! (PS3/Xbox360) Deer under water paddling feet (Start at 4:18) Arrows sometimes get stuck in your character, apparently after getting hit by more arrows, these will go away. (PC) Early College of Winterhold quest in Saarthal crashes the game. Putting your game quality to Low should allow you to break the wall without crashing. The shout that makes people blow back sometimes makes people get stuck in walls and then i cant get the stuff of the guy :( (PS3) When you equip armor on the mannequin in your house in Markarth it will turn invisible. Just above the sightless pit is a mound for 4 skeletons where a book of oblivion can be found. after killing the skeletons the book can continuously be looted and sold for 50 spetims each.. Exploits Leveling up Exploit When the beginning scene is finished you'll follow an Imperial to a small fort where you can continue to follow the Imperial or a Stormcloak (you can follow either for this to work). Whom ever you chose to follow will give you a small tutorial of the game as you escape the turmoil created in the beginning scene. As you go through the tutorial you will come to an under ground cave where you'll be taught how to perform sneak attacks. At this point you'll be asked to either sneak attack a bear or sneak past it. Instead of doing either of these you can enter sneak mode and go behind which ever NPC is giving you the tutorial and attack him over and over again with no consequence since he will not retaliate or die. You can use this to level up your one-handed, sneak, two-handed, destruction, and block skill by using shield bash. I'ts better to get them into a corner because when you hit him he will be pushed forward. This is very useful if you're willing to put the time into it. (Video Demonstration) Housing Exploit In whiterun when you're given the option to buy the house for 5,000 gold there is a way to get the home and keep all that gold. This proves to be especially useful for lower level players who want a house, but don't want to blow all their cash. So, make sure you talk to the Jarl's attendant who sells it to you when he is near a chest, dresser, or something you can store you gold in. Go through the dialoge, say you wish to purchase it, then once you've pressed A to purchse, quickly press B a couple times to leave this screen and then quickly deposit your money into the chest. This also works for all the upgrades available to the house. He will indicate they'll be in your home next time you arrive, and you'll see the key placed in your inventory but you will keep all the gold. Bucket exploit Npc's cant see any crimes while you put a bucket basket or kettle on their head. (Video Demonstration) Removing "Stolen" Flag on Items While standing in front of someone, preferebaly someone you are in good relation with, drop the item in front of them and they will pick up the item and give it to you. This removes the "stolen" flag and it will now be your item. Trainer exploit When training with NPC's you can pickpocket the money you spent training back from them. In doing so you can level pickpocket as well, in most cases gaining enough XP to go to the next level and thus level yourself endlessly. Other Method- Some NPC trainers are also availaible followers. This can be achieved once you do a certain quest for that character or another character. Once you get them to be a follower talk to them. There will be an option where you can train with them even though they're your follower. Once you trained with them using your gold trade with them. You will see that they will have your gold. Take it the gold and you'll get training for free. 'Follower Exploit (PS3)' "You get Lydia as a companion after you been chosen as the Dragonborn. Jarl Balgruuf will offer her as your assistant and appoint you as Thane. She is an excellent thief." If you have Lydia follow you to the College of Winterhold (Spell Training) in the beginning...take her into the Hall of Elements with you after gaining your first access to the college. The Hall Of Elements is the first place you will train in the College. If you stay in the Hall of Elements after the training is complete...and you still have Lydia by your side, you can tell her to "Part Ways With You"... If you do this within the Hall of Elements, she will begin attacking the other Magi that you were training with..even the instructor. At this point in time, you have already learned "Healing Hands" to gain entry to the college. Lydia does not die after fighting the Magi in The Hall of Elements..she merely gets "stunned"...that being said, you can cast Healing Hands on her over and over as she continues to attack. This will level your Restoration and your Overall Skill levels quite easily with a little time. Enjoy. Magic Xp Exploit This one is very simple, all you need is a dead body, I tried it with a dead thief in Rifton. After you get your dead body all you need to do continuously use soul trap on it and you'll get conjuration xp. You can do this for as long as you like. The same will work with illusion, but instead you'll need a living body, preferably human. I found it easiest to just use courage as it uses the least magicka, if you keep hitting the person then you could get infinite illusion xp, if you're willing to out the time into it as both of these methods take ages to do. Restoration Exploit You will need two spells for this one, the is the "Healing" spell and the Equilibrium spell. The Euilibrium spell turns your health into Magicka and the Healing spell does the opposite. If you duel weild them then you'll be able to gain Restoration xp, but for some reason not Alteration. You will need to stop Equilibrium every now and then, because it drains more of your health than Healing heals. Restoration exploit 2 You will need to dual wield healing and have the birth sign of the Astronarches.Go to the Grey Beard monastry and head to the top of the mountain.At the top, there will be a spot with wind circulating it, run into it and heal youself simultaniously for infinite Restoration Xp. (Video Demonstration) Magic Leveling Exploit When you first join The Companions in Whiterun you will have to test your fighting skills on one of the members outside of the house. You can continually use spells on this person and he will not retaliate other than saying "What are you doing? We dont fight with magic here!" Money, Items and Experience Leveling - PC Using the PC command console, resurrect bandits and other foes for easy money, items and experience. Go to the Halted Stream Camp and use resurrect on the Bandit Chief for fast cash and great items! Notes Bethesda announced that certain "entertaining" bugs will be kept in Skyrim instead of being fixed, these bugs may include, but are not limited to: giants sending you flying and the "no crime can be seen" bug in which NPCs can not see a player committing crimes if they have a bucket or kettle on their head. Sources Entertaining glitches source Category:Skyrim Category:Bugs Category:Glitches Category:Exploites